I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Wootar16
Summary: Owen is a soldier in the military. He promised Nikita he would be home for Christmas, he always keeps his promises; doesn't he? *First Owkita fic*


**Hey guys! First off Happy Holidays everyone! I want to say a huge thank to Millie55 and fatalxdesiresx for all their help on this story. Go check out their stories. They're amazing! This is my first Owkita fic (I have 2 others I've somewhat written, depending on the reviews I may finish and post them) so keep that in mind. ENJOY!**

* * *

**November 22, 2013**

_Nikita sat in front of the computer, her hair tied back off her face as she adjusted the loose shirt she was wearing. _

_She smiled when her computer informed her Owen was trying to Skype call her. She quickly accepted the call, smiling when's he saw Owen's face take up the screen. _

_"Hey." She said happily. _

_"Hi." He said in response. His voice was like music to her ears. "Do you get more beautiful every day or is it a weekly thing because I know for a fact you're more stunning than when we last spoke. And I ready didn't think that was possible."_

_Nikita blushed and dipped her head, her hair falling over her red cheeks. _

_"You look amazing Nikita." He repeated. _

_Nikita finally looked up at him and smiled, brushing the hair from her face. "You look pretty good too. I love a man in uniform." She said giving him a warm smile. _

_"I'll just have to wear it more often then." Owen joked. "How's Kaleb?" He asked, knowing his son would be at day care. _

_"He's good, seems to be growing everyday. He's excited for you to come home." Nikita said lightly. _

_Nikita noticed Owen tense slightly at the mention of him coming him. She new in an instant something was wrong. "What?" She asked her voice carrying a nervous undertone. _

_"My tour was extended." Owen said. _

_"Oh." Nikita said, her throat closing up. "How long?" She asked knowing she wasn't going to like the a answer. _

_"Six months." Owen answered. _

_"Six months!?" Nikita asked in disbelief. "You've already been over there 10." She exclaimed. "You were supposed to be home for Christmas." She whispered, her voice cracking. _

_"Nikita, I'm sorry. If I could be home I would. I don't have a choice." Owen replied. _

_"You always have a choice." Nikita snapped. "What do I tell Kaleb?" She asked him, running a hand through her hair. _

_"I don't know." Owen said gently. How was he supposed to tell his son he wouldn't be home for Christmas. He felt like a bad parent. Like every other father would be spending time with their family and he was stuck in Afghanistan. _

_"I have to go." Nikita's gentle voice said pulling him out of his thoughts. _

_They both knew she didn't really have to hang up. They always made sure they had 2 hours to Skype with each other. _

_Nikita didn't really want to hang up, but she wasn't going to let Owen see her cry. Not when she had the option._

_"I love you." Owen said gently. "Tell Kaleb I love him." He requested. _

_"I will, I love you too." Nikita said before hanging up. As soon as the connection shut off she slammed the laptop closed, putting her head in her hands as tears traveled down her cheeks. How was she supposed to tell their son that his father would not be home for the holidays?_

**December 24, 2013 - Present Day**

Nikita walked into the kitchen and looked at the counter, making sure all of the ingredients they would need were on the counter.

When she was satisfied that everything was prepared she walked into the washroom. "You almost washed up?" She asked her 6 year old son who was finishing washing his hands.

Kaleb nodded excitedly as he turned off the tap with his hand and dried them off with a nearby towel.

"Come on then." Nikita said with a smile as she held her hand out to Kaleb.

The young boy took his mothers hand, following her into the kitchen. His dark hair and eyes were distinctly his mothers but his pale skin and face structure was one that could only take after his father.

When they reached the kitchen Kaleb climbed up onto his stool.

"Okay first we need to measure everything." Nikita told her son holding out the measuring cup to him.

Kaleb took it in his hands and scooped the flower from the bottom of the large glass container.

Nikita handed him a small knife and showed him how to scrape the extra off.

They continued through the rest of the ingredients until everything was placed in the mixer.

Nikita had her back turned to Kaleb and didn't see him reach to turn on the machine. She turned around and just as she did he turned on the mixer sending the floor mixture all over the room.

"Kaleb!" Nikita yelled in a laugh as she reached to turn off mixer.

Kaleb sat there and giggled as he took in the sight of his mother completely covered in flower. "Sorry mom." He apologized.

Nikita picked him in her arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for baby. Now let's just clean this up a bit and we can finish making them okay?" She said lightly.

Kaleb nodded happily as she kissed his mother.

Luckily Nikita had planned ahead and had already made another batch of dough.

They cleaned up the kitchen, which really ended up being Nikita cleaning and Kaleb eating the small amount of dough that had been created.

Once the kitchen was cleaned again Nikita took out the dough she had made earlier and handed half to Kaleb after giving him a rolling pin.

The two got to work on spreading out the dough into even widths. They then took cookie cutters and cut out the shapes. Snow men, Christmas tress, the works.

When they were done they placed them in the oven and Kaleb ate the rest of the dough, a happy smile on his face.

"Mom?" He asked breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Yeah baby?" She asked looking over at him as she finished cleaning.

"Is dad going to be home for Christmas?" Kaleb asked weakly.

Although it was technically the 24th of December Kaleb only understood Christmas as the day he got presents. So for him it wasn't Christmas yet.

Nikita felt her heart break in her chest. She remembered back to her last conversation with Owen a few weeks ago. A gentle frown covered Nikita's lips and split when she opened her mouth to answer. He words were cut short when a knock on the door cut her off. "Stay there, and don't eat all the dough!" She teased her son who seemed to ignore her and continue to eat the cookie dough.

Nikita laughed and shook her head as she pulled opened the door.

She instantly froze and thought she was dreaming. "Owen." She breathed.

"I told you when I deployed I'd be home for Christmas." Owen said with a smile as he dropped his bag to the ground, his green fatigues a stark contrast to the white walls of the hallway.

Nikita jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as she held onto him and buried her face in his neck.

Owens strong arms immediately wrapped around her, holding her close to him as he breathed in the familiar scent of the mixture of her shampoo and perfume.

Nikita had tears of happiness flowing down her face as she ran her hands though Owens short blonde hair. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said kissing her briefly.

Nikita returned the kiss before dropping her legs and taking a step back.

She turned to see Kaleb, eating. The cookie dough and seemingly unaware of his fathers arrival.

"Kaleb come say hi to your dad." Nikita suggested knowing he had not yet noticed his fathers presence.

The young boys head shot up at the mention of his father and scrambled off the counter. "Dad!" He screamed happily running full speed at his father.

Owen bent down on his knee and caught Kaleb as he jumped into his arms, picking him up off the ground.

"We made cookies." He said, a smile that matched his fathers plastered on his face.

"It looks like you've been eating the dough more than making it buddy." He said looking at the piece of dough stuck to Kaleb's cheek and wiping it off with his thumb.

"Yeah 'cause it tasty." He defended.

"I'm sure it's very tasty." Owen agreed. He pulled Nikita into him and she instantly wrapped an arm around his waist, holding her close to him.

"Merry Christmas Nikita." Owen said giving her a light kiss.

"Merry Christmas Owen." Nikita replied.


End file.
